The Dark & The Light
by Katherine Pitchiner12
Summary: To all those who battle depression, here are 1,041 words of inspiration that will help you!


Darkness... It seems to me that there is no truly escaping it's freshly sharpened claws. Just like there is no way of escaping death. You may evade it for a long while, but it is always there in the end. I find it sad how we all seem to fall into it's grasp every now and then. But only a few come out in the end stronger and braver than ever before.

The light of day! How beautiful the ray's of light are. How the rays of light warm our skin after the darkness of night. How they light up the spring meadows, and give life to every living thing. We need light in our life like we need happiness and joy. We all seek it, because it is what makes life bearable. But just like everything else in life nothing really lasts forever. Eventually the light of day must sub-come to the dark wave of night.

Yes, we need the night just as much as we need the day! Why? Because it teaches us the meaning of life in the strangest ways. We may be afraid of the dark, we may suffer through the long night's crying out "Why does this happen to me? Why must I suffer through this ungodly pain and torment?!". Some of us, maybe even most of us has had those nights... Some more frequently than others. Sometimes for certain people it seems like the entire world is just covered in a blanket of darkness, never to be seen by the ray's of the sun again. In the worst of times... that blanket of darkness suffocates you to the point of death, choking every last breath out of you until you slowly fade away and become yet another victim of the night. I can understand the feeling of suffocating. Some of us have been there before, right on the brink of becoming yet another victim. I am a constant visitor to that terrifying edge...

But there is always a lesson to be found on that ledge of despair. You may not see it at first, but just like the moon it is always there. It may be hidden behind a dark cloud, but nonetheless it is there. For those who take the hardest road of all, the ones who are able to rip open a tiny hole in the suffocating mass of darkness, they find that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. It may not be bigger than the burning wick of a match, but it is there. If you just reach out for that light, and you don't give up. You keep punching holes in that mass of darkness, and fighting the horrible demons that lurk in the night, and you reach that light!... When you reach that light, and night becomes day. You are then a true hero. But remember this, you must be your own hero! Because everyone else is too busy trying to save themselves. If you really on everyone else to help you through that tough journey... you miss the point of even being in that darkness.

So... What exactly is the point of darkness? The point is, is that you have your mountains, and you have your trenches as deep as the ocean's. It's what you get out of it that counts. If you suffocate due to heat break, and you make it back from that suffocating darkness. You, my friend have then learned how to get over a broken heart. You know the pain it costs, but don't then say "I'll never love again. I can't go through it again." No. That's not the point. You should take that lesson and make you almost un-breakable. Love is a remarkable thing in life, you should never ignore it. Indulge it! But if things go sour, you will get hurt, but you should then use past experience's to get over it no matter how hard it will seem.

You see, there are always lesson's to learn from pain. One other important lesson... Do not use your pain as an excuse to gain sympathy from others. Wear that pain as a badge of honor of how you are a strong person! You lived to fight another day! You! You are a strong person! Do not take that lowly road of using it for attention, that's not what the darkness wanted you to learn. The darkness wanted you to learn to appreciate the light of day, to appreciate what the darkness has shown you. For it has shown you just how strong you are!

So the next time you suffocate, hold on my friends. Hold on, and you fight your way back to the light! I don't care how long it takes you, for it may take years to find your way back to the light. Don't let the darkness kill you. For when you find that light again, you will be stronger, and you will appreciate the light more than you will ever know. It will taste like sweet honey! Like wind on a hot summer day! Or the rain, I'm not sure what you guys enjoy most in the world. But it will be the best thing you will ever know.

And when you get back to the light, savor it. Because you will fall back into the trenches again. It's inevitable, I mean it's apart of life! I know it sucks worse than your favorite character dying in a book. But it's all apart of life. But it is up to you to see what the darkness truly holds. And what you decide to do with the gift given to you is up to you my friends, you can make yourself a better person with it! Or you can throw it all away... and slowly get dragged back into the darkness until you rot away. It is all up to _you!_ You can let the darkness take you as it's next victim, or you can fight to live another day and find life is not as bad as it once seemed...


End file.
